


Steam and Skin

by LuciferianRising



Category: Castlevania (TV), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Bath Sex, Fingerfucking, Hey boys look there's only 2 baths available how about that hahaHA, M/M, Mild Blood, Trevor is pent up and Alucard is just casual about the whole thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 00:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferianRising/pseuds/LuciferianRising
Summary: He wanted to spare Sypha the horror of having to share a bath with either of them, but Trevor never imagined choosing to share it with Alucard would lead tothis. He's not exactly complaining, however.





	Steam and Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, look at that! Another request from over on [My Tumblr](destineytots.tumblr.com).

Trevor is quickly finding that having a single woman in a group consisting of men often produces strange and unbecoming situations.

It’s not the sleeping accommodations or the occasional slip of something he’d only find comfortable saying in a man’s company. No, it’s a strange and unusual thing, this situation that’s come about as a result of wanting to keep Sypha separate from both him and Alucard, because bathing with a young woman is certainly not acceptable, especially when said woman is just a good, dear friend. Bathing with another man? Completely fine, because what man would find himself plagued with indecent thoughts at the sight of another? Truly not any upstanding one, certainly no. You could share a tub with another man and the cramped proximity would be  _ fine _ , because it’s just simple camaraderie and nothing more.

Except, in the case that it isn’t, and this is certainly one of those cases, isn’t it? 

Alucard seems nonplussed by the ordeal, but Trevor is finding himself swallowing past a dry throat at the idea of sharing a tub with the dhampir. But it was either this, or missing out on a bath entirely, and while Trevor wouldn’t have been too bothered by that, the grating look the dhampir had thrown his way suggested he play along nicely. Because apparently hygiene means everything to Alucard, and Trevor shouldn’t be too surprised, because the man literally exudes an air of posh royalty, and dresses somewhat like it as well. 

“Miss Sypha has agreed to wash our clothing, and if you’re polite - and I  _ hope _ you are - you won’t sully it with that filthy body of yours once she’s done.” Alucard had all but forced him to the bathing quarters of the inn they’d rented out that night. Trevor, ragged and weary from an eventful day’s end, couldn’t seem to conjure up enough fight to protest, though he did throw around some colorful words. Alucard had pointedly ignored him, and led the hunter by his arm to the room that housed the freshly filled and steaming tub, paid for straight out of his own pocket nonetheless. It only served to make Trevor feel even more trapped in this hopeless trainwreck of a situation. 

Stripping had been… interesting to say the least. While Alucard spares not the first nervous glance his way, Trevor finds it difficult to keep his eyes from roaming wildly around the room, and occasionally slipping in a glance at the other man, who seems to have no qualms with disrobing in front of him. While Trevor knows that he shouldn’t look - and he  _ really _ shouldn’t, there’s no reason to - it’s like gazing upon some horror that, despite being ghastly, begs the attention. Even then, does horror even describe what he feels when his eyes spy Alucard pulling his white undershirt over his head?

Not quite horror, but more like abject enthrallment. Trevor hadn’t even realized that he’d paused in the middle of undoing the belts holding his mantle on, until Alucard had looked up from undoing his own belts to level him with a questioning look. Trevor had immediately averted his eyes, feeling the tops of his cheeks heating until his whole face felt uncomfortably warm. His ears burned with shame as he hurriedly removed the top half of his clothing, his thoughts unfurling into a hundred self-directed insults at his lack of subtlety.

Why, after all, had he been staring? There’s shouldn’t be anything about Alucard that commands his attention. Trevor can’t even blame his blatant curiosity on the other’s bared skin, because the man had been half-dressed when they first met. They’d brushed together plenty of times in the middle of their impromptu fight together. 

The more he lets his thoughts wander on the matter, the more he can feel his eyes slowly shifting, until he’s once more peeking a painfully curious look at the other man, his eyes dragging from the pale skin and vivid scar that runs the expanse of his chest, down to hips that are being bared as his pants are shucked down. Trevor turns himself enough so that it almost appears he’s looking away, but his gaze goes over his shoulder, drinking in the sharp divots of Alucard’s hips. When the other’s pants threaten to expose the more intimate parts of him, Trevor is yanking his eyes away, feeling something thick and heavy blocking his throat. He swallows past it with difficulty, and adamantly commands himself to finish undressing and keep his eyes to himself. 

He must have taken longer than expected, because he soon hears the soft splash of water behind him, and the sound of a body settling down the clay tub’s sides. He’s all but taken off everything by this point, except for the red sash that hangs around his waist, but that’d only been left on as a means to preserve some of his decency. He knows damn well that he can’t carry it into the tub with him, so Trevor huffs out a heated breath and allows it to fall from him, leaving nothing to the imagination. 

He turns, and immediately his eyes spy Alucard leaning back against the curved surface of the tub, his eyes thankfully closed and his head canted back, resting against the lip of the bath. His hair, spindly, long, and pale, trails over his shoulders and into the water, where it fans out like platinum silk. His arms are draped over the sides, his hands hanging limply as he sits in silence, seemingly enjoying the steam that rises to touch at his face and breathe warmth into his otherwise frigid skin.

He is, in that small moment of observance, utterly beautiful, and the vivid image of eroticism, wrote into a book by a romanticist who’s had way too much time on their hands. Trevor suddenly feels as if he’s about to walk into a situation of which he’s sure will not be entirely innocent, and the thought of sharing that tub, of feeling his naked legs and thighs mingling against Alucard’s has the smallest beginnings of desire pooling in his stomach. Oh god, he realizes with sudden and shaking terror, if he gets an erection before he makes it to the tub… 

That has him stepping quickly over to the bath and climbing over its high walls, sinking himself into the protection of the water. The surface is swirled and saturated with aromatic oils, and the low light of the candelabras that line the room hides his growing problem from Alucard. The dhampir offers him a half lidded stare as Trevor settles against the opposite end of the tub, his golden eyes bright and molten in the dimness of the room. Trevor meets it with growing concern, his brows slightly furrowed and his mouth pressed into a thin line, preventing himself from uttering anything incriminating. 

They spend a few minutes in silence, Trevor sitting with his hands balled into fists at the bottom of the hot tub, and Alucard lazing about, occasionally closing his eyes, only to open them once more and level the hunter with an unreadable look. The silence must grow bothersome for Alucard, because he’s the first to break it, and he does so with a sigh, “Are you simply going to sit there, or are you actually going to wash yourself?” 

“What’s wrong with this?” Trevor asks, uncertainty and barely suppressed chagrin lacing his tone.

Alucard’s eyes drift from his own, up to the crown of warm brown hair upon the hunter’s head. Then they’re flitting down again and settling on Trevor’s lips. “You need to wash that filthy hair of yours.” 

“Excuse me, are you my mother?” Trevor tries to cover for himself by injecting his tone full of scathing sarcasm. “My hair will be fine, thank you very much.” Mostly, he just doesn’t want to shift, doesn’t want to expose himself in a way that will reveal the slowly throbbing, hardening member between his legs. Already, he can feel unwanted arousal twinging in his groin, making him want to squeeze his thighs together in an attempt to fight it down. It only serves to make his cock throb harder. Trevor bites at his lip instead, the steam from the tub making the heat upon his face feel like pure fire.

Alucard doesn’t seem satisfied with his answer, and he pushes himself up off the walls of the tub to scoot forward, coming to balance himself on his knees as Trevor regards him with growing fear, his blue eyes blown wide. The dhampir all but waddles across the small space between them, his legs coming to press flush against Trevor’s as his hand reaches for the bowl housing the crudely fashioned bar of soap. Trevor’s hands are immediately shooting out, splaying against the other man’s chest as he flounders for the right words. Alucard spares him an unimpressed look, his eyes narrowing slightly, “What?” 

“What do you mean, ‘what’? You can’t just…” Trevor shakes his head vehemently, his eyes drifting up and down Alucard’s body, conveying a sense of urgency. “Personal space. It’s a thing, you know.”

Gold eyes remain thoroughly unconvinced of his argument, and Alucard’s hand comes to curl around Trevor’s wrist, delivering it back to the hunter in a slow, stern way. His other hand brings the bar of soap closer, where he then sets to rubbing it across Trevor’s forearm with rigid pressure. Despite the way the hunter jumps beneath his touch, Alucard simply grabs at his wrist once more to hold him steady, “Please. If you’re so vulnerable to your juvenile fears, then perhaps you should have chanced a bath with Miss Sypha after all.” Alucard pauses for a moment at that, his eyes flicking downwards in thought before glancing back up at Trevor again. “Though, I doubt if you can suppress your irrational fear of another’s touch here, you won’t fare much better with an exposed woman pressed against you.”

It sounds like an indirect jab at his growing “problem”, and Trevor isn’t sure if it’s intentional or not. It makes his skin prick with nervousness anyway. “At least let me wash myself then.”

“I don’t trust you to be thorough.” Alucard retorts sharply, and moves from the hunter’s forearm up to his bicep, where Trevor is reluctant to say that the fleeting touches and rubbing is soothing for his aching muscles. 

However, this also sees Alucard scooting even closer, his thigh coming dangerously close to Trevor’s cock. The proximity has Trevor pressing himself as hard as he can against the back of his tub, his breathing stopping momentarily as he holds a strained groan at bay. Alucard is sparing him a sheepish look at that, his ministrations once more halting briefly. Trevor tries to think of something to detract from the attention, “Well, then make it quick. I’m tired, and I’m sure I’m not the only one who’s a little uncomfortable here.”

That earns him a slowly growing smirk, a sharp quirk of the dhampir’s lips that has Trevor’s guts twisting even more. Alucard drags the soap away from his bicep and trails it over his shoulder, and eventually to his chest, where he spins it in cleansing circles and watches the dirt and dried blood dissolves beneath it. Trevor finds himself staring at the other’s mouth, feeling a sudden and terrible desire to lick at his lips and bite them until they turn red and puffy with passion. The intrusive thought is the final nail in the coffin, because then his mind is racing with a hundred, filthy things, and the throb between Trevor’s legs flares up into an inferno. The desire to pull the other man close and rut against the water slick thigh of him nearly wrings a moan out of Trevor. Instead, he squeezes his eyes shut, and gnashes his teeth together behind closed lips, hoping that his face doesn’t convey the lust he feels in that moment. 

If he notices anything, then Alucard doesn’t comment on it. He spends the next few minutes mirroring his work on Trevor’s other arm, both cleaning and massaging the tension out of the hunter’s limbs with surprisingly gentle, yet firm touches. Trevor never allows his eyes to open, and instead keeps them shut firmly. He focuses merely on the soothing sensations spreading across his skin, uses the slightly cooler, soft touches to fuel his arousal. It’s a poor choice, he realizes, but given the heavenly position he’s in at the moment, he doesn’t really care. He instead imagines what it would be like for those cool fingers to wrap around his cock, and if the oil slick surface of the water would allow it to slide and and glide his member between those digits. His little fantasy nearly has him arching his hips, chasing after a ghost that exists only in his thoughts. 

Trevor is only interrupted by Alucard’s voice, which has gone strangely soft and quiet. The dhampir’s voice is closer to him now, and Trevor can feel the icy breath of the other fanning across his damp skin. “Lean back so that I may get your hair.” 

There’s no question to whether or not he should obey. Trevor does so without resistance, allows his body to slide down the slope of the tub until his hair is being submerged in the water, his face peeking out from the surface and surrounded by strong, floral scents. As his body slides lower, Alucard raises up a bit so he can accommodate the needed space. Trevor’s legs go between the dhampir’s own, his shame momentarily forgotten in the simple bliss of the bath. It’s only when he feels the other seat himself upon his thighs that Trevor is startled, his eyes cracking open and regarding Alucard with alarm. 

And yet, still there is no comment made, no attention drawn to the hardness that Alucard  _ must _ feel against the inside of his thigh. He merely gazes down at Trevor with a soft sort of indifference, his fingers lathering soap into his chestnut hair as if nothing in the world were wrong. Trevor can feel his heart thudding against his ribs, magnified beneath the water where it seems to beat just as hard in his ears. With each small movement Alucard offers, with each lean forward to scratch and card his fingers through Trevor’s hair, he can feel the other rubbing slightly against his cock, sending small twitches and spasms of pleasure radiating throughout his groin. Trevor bites unforgivingly hard at his bottom lip, and can feel a split forming where they are slightly chapped. He tastes the metallic tang of blood on his tongue, and curses himself for his carelessness. 

Alucard is startled into stillness at that, his eyes drifting from the soapy strands between his fingers to the bead of crimson that wells upon the hunter’s lip. There’s a soft hiss of breath slipping past the dhampir’s lips, and then the jarring realization that his head is lowering, lowering, dropping, his lips descending down upon Trevor’s own. Trevor does not turn away, doesn’t try to hold him at bay or twist his head away, but simply watches with an amalgamation of shock and secretive pleasure. 

Alucard kisses him, and it’s soft and damp and punctuated by the wet caress of his tongue and nothing more. He tastes of snow, of pure cold and lonely nights, and dew ridden mornings followed by cool rain. He pulls Trevor’s bottom lip in between his own, and sucks away the blood that wells at the opened cut, gently and sensually, and with a low, sultry noise of satisfaction. Trevor’s feels his mouth part slightly at that, and the first moan spills from him, because Goddamn, he’s never heard a noise like that from Alucard before. His hips rise, and where Alucard is leant forward, they rub against the other’s thigh, and it’s just as slick and wonderful as Trevor had anticipated.

“Belmont…” His name is a tense whisper against his lips. Alucard pulls himself from the no longer bleeding cut, only to cant his head slightly and meet Trevor’s mouth again. It’s another sensual drag of his tongue, licking at Trevor’s mouth and pervading it, chasing his own with the promise of too sharp teeth and dangerous bites that open the smallest of punctures and saturate Trevor’s tongue with his own blood. Alucard’s hand, still slick with soap, claws a handful of Trevor’s hair and he’s lifting himself up and forward, pinning the hunter with his weight as he hungrily sucks and licks at Trevor’s tongue and lips, drawing the newly afforded blood into his own mouth. 

A violent shudder wracks Trevor at the sudden dominance, and he entwines a leg around Alucard’s thigh, presses his throbbing cock against the other’s water slick skin, and begins to rut against him, desperately and wantonly and with no regard. One arm stays to support him against the tub’s wall as the other wraps around the dhampir’s narrow waist, nearly pulling him flush against his body. The added proximity only serves to offer more skin for Trevor’s cock to drag against, and a particularly hard and long one has him throwing his head back and losing a shaky moan. 

Alucard parts from his mouth at that, gazing down past pale lashes at the pleasure warped face of the hunter beneath him. His lips are stained with red, lending the image of life to his otherwise pale face. The waving, long strands of platinum hair stick to Trevor’s damp skin, the majority of it floating upon the water’s surface. Fingers crawl up Trevor’s neck, cup at his jaw almost lovingly as Alucard regards him with open lust. “Is it uncomfortable now? Should I stop, Belmont?”

Trevor nearly wants to curse at him, for he swears he can hear a teasing edge to his tone. “No, God no.”

“Then tell me, good hunter, what I should do.”

“Fucking touch me. Don’t try to be coy.” 

“Touch you how?” There’s a slightly cooler hand trailing down Trevor’s chest at that, smoothing past his navel and down past his hips, where it grazes the bulbous head of his member, stroking at it lightly. That inspires a violent twitch from him, his breath catching on itself at the annoyingly fleeting touch. “Here? Or…” It trails further down, past his sack and under the curve of his bottom, and that has Trevor going absolutely hot with both desire and shock, because he did not expect  _ that _ . He wouldn’t think it possible, on part of lacking the correct supplies, but he remembers that the water is saturated with  _ oils  _ and everything is much slicker than it should be. 

Including Alucard’s fingers. 

Indeed, he does feel a digit pressing gently against his entrance, and the feeling is altogether foreign and so intensely arousing that he nearly catches himself crying out at it. Trevor finds himself grinding down, suddenly wanting nothing more than to be fucked by Alucard’s fingers. His voice is damn near breathless when he speaks, “Don’t toy with me, asshole. You know damn well what I want.”

Alucard’s other hand is leaving Trevor’s jawline, sinking down into the water to wrap around his twitching cock at that, and his thumb teases at the sensitive head, thumbs at the slit there that, if they weren’t drenched, would be leaking precum by now. His other presses ever so slightly into the hunter, inciting a hiss full of unbridled want and slight discomfort, and slowly works its way inside of him, until the tip of his finger is pressing very insistently into Trevor’s sweet spot. The hunter is all but shuddering out a moan at that, his hips jerking wildly, not knowing if he should be thrusting into Alucard’s hand or pushing down upon his digit. He tries to do both. 

It only grows worse when both of the dhampir’s hands start working in succession with each other, one stroking Trevor’s member with slow, agonizing patience, and the other pushing into him consistently and rubbing occasionally at that sensitive spot inside him. Trevor finds himself curling his fingers and toes in, his back arching and sending his head against the back of the tub. His mouth is open on a string of moans, deep and sometimes faltering, but always loud and full of ecstasy. Blue eyes fall shut and his brows furrow slightly with an expression of explicit pleasure, his cheeks dyed dark red with arousal. “I-If you keep that up,” He nearly pants through his moans, “I won’t ever c-complain again.” 

“Oh? I must say, that’s a tempting deal. I may just agree to it.” Alucard’s voice is low, and so, so full of seductive mannerisms, that Trevor can feel his cock twitch at it. Alucard must feel it in his hand, because he offers a responding squeeze, before quickening his pace about it. If that wasn’t enough to send Trevor into a fit of trembles, then the feeling of another finger slipping into him was. 

Alucard only makes it worse with how they seem to stop thrusting and instead take to rubbing mercilessly at his sweet spot instead. It’s enough stimulation to make Trevor’s thighs shake beneath the man, his stomach tightening with pleasure so intense, he has to hold back an unbecoming cry. Instead, all that comes from his mouth is a series of broken whimpers and moans that bleed into each other. 

Trevor’s hand reaches forward blindly, wraps around a thick curtain of platinum hair, and tugs Alucard forward, his mouth smashing into the other’s. His breaths are hot and labored against the dhampir’s lips, his teeth biting desperately and hungrily at them until Alucard is offering him his tongue. Trevor runs his tongue eagerly against his, savoring the taste of pure cold and smearing both of their mouths with his messy and heated actions. 

All the while, he’s taken to pushing his hips down instead of thrusting into Alucard’s hand, deriving more pleasure from the fingers that stroke and tease at his sweet spot, so much so that he believes that Alucard could stop stroking his member, and he could still come from that touch alone. Trevor has not quite felt something so deep, so strangely invasive, yet mind blowing with how it reduces him to sensitive shudders and occasional twitches. He imagines what it would be like to have a cock inside him instead, thicker and harder than the fingers that draw him closer to completion. If they weren’t sitting in a tub right now, he would, without a shadow of a doubt in his mind, push Alucard onto his back and ride him until he didn’t know his own name anymore. 

Trevor allows that mental image to guide him closer to his orgasm, imagining what it would feel like to have a hard, slightly colder cock pushing in and out of him. Hands on his hips, jerking him down, all the while thrusting up, bouncing with untamed vigor on that member, feeling himself being spread open. That heat and pressure building in his cock and groin, hotter and heavier, his spine tingling with nerves alight, his fingers and toes curling in, literally drooling with ecstasy, his legs trying to close in on each other, but they can’t because of the body beneath him. Thighs shaking, arms trembling, mouth home to gulping breaths that don’t seem to satisfy him. Harder, faster, more, more,  _ more _ !

He doesn’t even realize that he’s panting those words out, but he feels the reciprocation in the way that the fingers inside him curl and rub quickly at that sensitive area, sends him shaking with an orgasm that tears a cry from Trevor’s throat and has his back bowing, the tendons in his neck standing out amongst slick skin as he strains against his release, feeling his cock pulsing and throbbing mercilessly. Even as the sensations grow almost torturous, Trevor still finds himself grinding down on those fingers, his entire body flinching with each roll of his hips. It’s only when he nearly finds himself curling up into a ball at a particularly sharp line of pleasure that he falls still in the water, his chest heaving frantically for breath. 

And Alucard, who’d watched and orchestrated the entire thing with rapt, half-lidded attention, is withdrawing his fingers then, and crawling up on Trevor, his arms extending to grip the edge of the tub. His voice is a soft murmur, but somehow heavy with lust, “You’ve made a grave mistake by allowing me to do this,” He breathes by Trevor’s ear. “Because now there will not be a single night where I won’t see you like this.” 

It’s a threat, but one that Trevor eagerly welcomes, because in the current moment - his vision blurred by his afterglow and his limbs dead from the stimulation - nothing sounds more wonderful to him. Despite the fuzziness plaguing him, he still manages to slip a hand between their bodies, where it finds Alucard’s own straining member beneath the warm water. Trevor wraps his fingers about it, and notes how the slightest touch makes it twitch beneath them. “Then I’d say this was the best mistake I’ve ever made in my life.” 

His head is turning, his mouth capturing Alucard’s neck in an open mouthed drag of his tongue and teeth. The dhampir shudders at that, but holds himself steady as his body threatens to fall. Trevor’s teeth nip at his skin, bite into it crescent-shaped bruises that he hopes will at least last through the night, given Alucard’s regeneration. If only so he can look at them and know, without a doubt, that this moment was real. That this night was real, and it wasn’t some fever dream conjured by his sex deprived mind. And all the while, his hand pumps a furious rhythm around the dhampir’s member, and Trevor can feel the way Alucard’s body tenses beneath him, his muscles drawing taut and hard against his body. 

His mouth offers a softer assault on the other’s neck then, his tongue drawing wet stripes up his jugular before his lips are closing upon his skin again, sucking softly at the quickly purpling flesh there. Alucard’s breaths come in quick succession by Trevor’s ear, the barest sound of moans tainting them as he rocks his hips forward into the hunter’s hand. Trevor strokes up, rubs at the bulbous head without pause, and he takes such great pleasure in the way that Alucard shakes against him, his back arching and his shoulders rising as his head is thrown back, bearing the rest of his throat to Trevor. 

Trevor can tell that he’s close, closer than he was when this had all started, but then again, Alucard did have quite the show to warm him up. He’d probably be spent by now if their places were reversed. Trevor lingers on that thought for a moment, imagines himself being the one to fuck the dhampir silly on his fingers, and if not for the exhaustion he felt, he would have went hard again at that imagery. Instead, he rushes the other man to his end, hand quickening in the water and stroking the dhampir to completion, all the while mouthing sensually at his pallid, cool skin. 

Alucard grips tightly at Trevor’s bare shoulder, his fingers curling into the other’s tanned flesh. Trevor hears him suck a fragile breath in, his breathing stopping momentarily at that. The hunter allows his thumb to stroke the head of his cock with each passing thrust, rubbing at the slit where even in the water, he can feel the slickness leaking from there. His lips trail over the other man’s neck, and they suck at the spot beneath his ear, where Alucard can hear Trevor’s breathing mirroring his own.

Trevor feels the dhampir give a particularly hard thrust into his hand, and the body hovering over his own goes still for a moment, and Alucard doesn’t offer any noise indicating that he’s came. That is, until it all seems to catch up with him, and he’s falling forward, his forehead pressing against Trevor’s shoulder as he gasps out a series of sharp moans, his hips jerking forward and into his hand as he milks himself of everything. 

Trevor allows him to continue until he’s all but collapsing with full force against him, falling against the hunter’s chest with a sigh that is both weary and long. Trevor’s arms stray from between the two of them, and one wraps around the dhampir’s waist, while the other curls into the wet, disheveled strands of hair that hug his damp back. 

There’s a soft noise emanating from Alucard at the fingers that stroke through his tresses, something so strangely content that Trevor has never heard anything like it from him before. When Alucard speaks, his voice is a gentle whisper, and there’s something captivating about its softness, “I still need to rinse your hair.” 

Trevor finds himself blinking at the unexpected statement, and then huffing out an incredulous laugh, “We just did that, and that was your takeaway?” 

“What would you rather hear me say?” Alucard spares an upwards glance at him, before allowing his head to fall once more to his chest. “That it was wonderful? Euphoric? You know these things to already be true.” 

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re great at pillow-talk?” Trevor fires back sarcastically, and the only response he receives is a slightly miffed huff from Alucard. “ _ Is _ there anything you have to say about this?” 

“Yes,” Alucard hums against Trevor’s skin, his own quickly cooling back to its frigid temperature as the water grows more and more lukewarm. “We will have to find a convenient excuse for Miss Sypha to buy when more than two baths are available now.” 

“True, but” Trevor allows a finger to stroke down the dhampir’s spine, and he feels a contented breath fan against his collarbones. “There will probably be more beds in the future than baths, if my track record is right.” 

“You obviously aren’t satisfied.” 

“Oh, I am. I just want more. That was  _ your _ mistake. Showing me you could do this in the first place.” Trevor’s lips spread into a vain smirk. 

“I’ve an insatiable beast travelling beside me.” Alucard muses quietly, before he falls still against Trevor, his breathing evening out in the offered silence. 

Trevor waits for a moment, expecting another sly quip, but when Alucard doesn’t speak, he offers the dhampir a slight pat, “Hey…” There comes no answer, no offered sign that Alucard is even conscious anymore. Trevor can feel the soapy studs still sticking to his drenched hair. “Hey asshole, you still have a job to do.” 


End file.
